


I've Been There, Too

by Lilac_02



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Gay Character, Fear, Fights, Gay Pride, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Lesbian Character, Minor Injuries, POV Original Character, Police, Rain, Slurs, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_02/pseuds/Lilac_02
Summary: When Finley (an original character) endures a homophobia-based attack, it's up to the captain of Brooklyn's 99th precinct to save the day. Homophobic slurs and violence, please read the tags!
Kudos: 21





	I've Been There, Too

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened. No beta, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Finley glanced out the door of the small cafe. It was dark outside, and the parking lot was lit only by the streetlamp across the narrow road.   
“Have a nice night,” the waitress called, and Finley nodded and gave a little smile before she walked outside. It was raining, but only a little. Finley pulled her baseball hat down over her hair and hit the unlock button to her car.   
“Hey, dyke,” she heard a voice say, and she froze. Who was it, and how did they… oh right. She wore her rainbow pride pin on her jacket today, and now she was going to pay the price. Hopefully they’d just insult her and then leave.  
She turned slowly to find two men and a woman, all taller than her, and with intimidating looks on their faces.   
“Please, I don’t want any trouble,” Finley said, taking a step back.   
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have caused it,” one of the men said with a smirk. “Fucking faggot.” He cracked his knuckles.  
“Please-” she choked out again, taking another step backward. Maybe she could make her way back to her car, then get out of here.   
The other man and the woman stepped toward her. The woman grabbed Finley’s purse off of her slim shoulder, and then locked her fist around her upper arm. The man grabbed her other shoulder and held tight. “You won’t ever be flaunting that fucking rainbow around here again, got it?” the woman snarled.  
Finley said nothing. The man not holding her cocked his fist back, and punched her square on the nose. She felt blood squirt out, and tried to raise her hands to stop it, but the man’s friends held onto her firmly.   
I’m not going to cry, Finley told herself. If I can just get my phone, I can call the police… And of course, her phone was in her purse. Which was currently being held by the woman.   
Without warning, Finley stomped on the man’s foot, and twisted her arm out of the woman’s grasp. She then took off running down the street, away from the cafe, away from her attackers. The ground was slick with water, and she focused on keeping a steady footing. Unfortunately, her attackers had longer legs than she did, and one of the men managed to catch up to her and tackle her. She hit the concrete hard, face first, and a fresh wave of blood poured from her nose.   
He had her now, and while he held her down, his friends stood and kicked her in the side, in the face, on her legs. Every fresh blow hurt less, until Finley only felt numb.   
They were still yelling, calling her more slurs and cursing at her. She faintly noticed that the woman had torn her rainbow pin off, and she was now grinding it into the mud with her shoe. One tear rolled down Finley’s cheek, but she stopped the rest. She wasn’t going to cry.  
She lay there, for who knows how long, until all of a sudden, it stopped. Though her ears were ringing from being punched and kicked so many times, she thought she heard shouting and gunshots.   
“What’s- what’s…” she tried to say, but the world was spinning around her.   
Someone suddenly approached her, and she managed to gather enough strength to back away slightly. “No, no, don’t-”  
“I’m not here to hurt you,” the man said. His voice was deep and reassuring. “I’m a cop.” He turned and shouted, “Peralta, go after them! I’ve got her.”  
There were footsteps, and more shouting, and the rain was filling Finley’s eyes. The world was still spinning, and she could feel each and every place that her attackers had kicked her.   
“Focus on me. You have to stay awake,” the man said. “An ambulance is on the way.”  
She looked up into the man’s eyes. They were dark, almost comforting.   
“Can you tell me your name?”  
“Fin… Finley,” she stammered out.  
“Good, it’s nice to meet you Finley. My name is Raymond.”  
“Hmm,” she said, and her eyes drifted closed. She just wanted to sleep… but then Raymond was shaking her, and the rain was hitting her again. It was too much, everything was too much, and she just wanted to go to bed. 

Finley got her wish. She awoke lying in a bed, albeit a strange one. The room was much too bright, and she had to squint to look around.   
There was a man sitting next to the bed, and she recognized him as the police officer from the previous night. “Finley, you’re awake.”  
“Yeah… what happened?”  
“The ambulance brought you here an hour ago. You will be fine, only a few minor injuries.”  
“Oh God… there’s no way I can pay the hospital bill. Sir, I’ll be okay, please, take me home.”  
“Please don’t worry about that. The precinct will take care of it.”  
“Oh, sir-”  
“Raymond.”  
“Raymond… how did you know to find me? And… why did you stay?”  
“The waitress from the cafe saw what was happening and called us,” Raymond said. “And,” he added with a small smile, “I stayed because I have experienced this same event, and I wished for someone to be there when I woke up.”  
“You must not know why I was attacked,” Finley said with a sigh.   
Raymond didn’t reply. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Though it was quite muddy and dirty, Finley immediately recognized it as her rainbow flag pin.   
“As long as I am the captain of this precinct, I will not let you be hurt like this again,” Raymond said. “I am sorry.”  
Finley began to drift back to sleep, but not before Raymond took her hand and squeezed it. “You’re a good person, Finley.”   
“Thank you, Raymond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work for this fandom. I just wanted some kind of "Captain Holt saves the day when homophobes strike" kind of fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
